Guard to My Heart
by Sleepy Cat
Summary: Mimi is the rising star and singer of Star Two co. One day she recieves a threat from one of her 'fans', so the police force couldn't wait to get rid-er,I mean-send Tai to protect her 24-7
1. Threat

Disclaimer-Okie-dokes, me don't own any of the Digimon characters, (I wish I did) so don't sue me. Okie?  
  
Not really sure about this fic since it might require a lot of action and, trust me, my describing skills aren't really the best. Remember, this is not a scheme. It's an honest attempt to, umm, write something new, ya, so anyways, enjoy!   
  
:::::::::::: "Threat"  
  
Dearest Mimi, I've always been a fan of yours, hope you like the present I've enclosed inside and I ensure you that there'd be more to come.  
From your greatest fan ever, Fang  
  
"Written in what seems like blood. There was nothing enclosed in the letter except some white powdery substance. We ran it by the lab, and the results have identified it as poison." The detective states. Mimi's manager, Matt, stands up and replies angrily,  
  
"Mimi is one of Star Two's most popular singer, you have to send someone to protect her!"  
  
The detective glances up towards him and says calmly, "Until we catch this, Fang, I ensure you that the police force would send a personal bodyguard to protect Miss. Mimi here." At that point, a young man enters the room and salutes the detective tensely.  
  
"PC40038 reporting, sir!" Matt's mouth hangs open in awe. Turning back to the detective, he asks with pleading eyes,  
  
"Tell me he's not the bodyguard, detective. Tell me!" The detective chuckles joyously, as his stomach juggles up and down.  
  
"Yup, here Mimi, let me introduce you to Taichi, PC40038." Mimi smiles sweetly from the corner where she was almost completely forgotten from in the conversation before. Tai salutes back,  
  
"You can call me Tai, I'll do my best to protect the client, sir!" Matt groans and slumps back into his chair.  
  
::::::  
"Now listen here, if Mimi is hurt, harassed, threatened, or in anyway harmed while you're on patrol, I will so..." Matt's words got cut off as Mimi pushes her way in-between the two boys and looks innocently into their eyes.  
  
"Are we gonna go home anytime soon? I'm all sweaty and wet. I want a nice long bath." Mimi pleads innocently.  
  
"Go home, alone? That's very dangerous with this crazy Fang guy out there, I mean, he could be waiting for you outside your house right now!" Matt protests.  
  
"Don't worry, I was sent to protect Mimi 24/7." Tai says proudly, "I won't let anything happen to her." Matt glares at Tai crossly.  
  
"If anything happens..." Matt hisses as he raises his fist at Tai, Mimi rushes to him and holds down his hand,  
  
"Matt, what can possibly happen? Especially with Tai here to protect me." Matt sighs and shrugs casually,  
  
"Guess I might be a little tense here, but just in case, I think I should bring you home too." Mimi rolls her eyes in front of Tai making him smile even wider. Shrugging, Mimi giggles sweetly,  
  
"Your wish is my command, sir!" Mimi salutes to Matt in a playful way making Matt sigh and smile slightly.  
  
::::::  
"Alright, Matt. Now that I'm home, you can go now." Mimi says as she tries to close the door, however, Matt's hand is still holding the door open.  
  
"But, Mimi..." Matt protests "Can't I stay and protect you too." He directs a glare at Tai, who's already inside looking around.  
  
"No Matt, Tai's here! He won't let anything happen to me."  
  
"But, what if you're hurt!? I'll lose my job! Or worse! The boss will strangle me alive and then fire me!" Matt pleads. "Can't I just stay until night falls, so that I can tell the boss I tried my best?" Mimi sighs and swings open the doors.  
  
"Fine." She says grumpily. Matt staggers forward from putting too much weight on the door.  
  
"Alright! Now first things first! You can't leave your door unattended like that. Make sure to lock it safely, what if that, that Fang disguises himself as a milkman and tries to feed you poisonous milk!?" Matt's eyes lit up. "Oh no! He could! I'll have to empty out your fridge and buy everything myself!" Matt hurries into the kitchen and starts rummaging through Mimi's fridge. Bang. "OWW!" Matt groans. "Don't panic! Just hit my head, nothing to worry about!" Mimi rolls her eyes.  
"Why couldn't it have knocked him out?" Mimi sighs deeply. Tai laughs politely and continues to look around the house, occasionally examining a window or tapping a wall. "What are you doing?" Mimi asks curiously.  
"I'm trying to see if there's anyway for a intruder to come in. You mind if I set up an alarm system in and around your house?" Tai asks as he strolls over to the other side of the room knocking on the walls.  
"No, set away." Mimi shrugs. "It doesn't matter much to me anyways, I'm always trapped in here. Matt won't let me go anywhere in fear of me getting hurt." Mimi complains, "I know it's for my own good..." Tai smiles and slumps onto the couch beside her.  
"Tell ya what! With me as your bodyguard, you can go anywhere you want and nothing can harm you!" Tai boasts loudly. Mimi smiles gleefully and nods.  
Soon, night's fallen and Mimi finally manages to push Matt out the door. "Call me if you need help!" Matt says to Mimi, looking at Tai as he said this.  
"I will!" Mimi says impatiently.  
"I'll come pick you up first thing tomorrow for your photo shoot!" Matt shouts through the gap of the door. Mimi slams the door shut and sighs.  
"Finally!" She yells. She yawns deeply and stumbles upstairs to bed. She was stepping out of the bathroom in her pajamas when Tai enters with a box.  
"Sorry Mimi, thought you left your room." Tai blushes. Mimi didn't know why he's blushing until she realizes that her pajamas' really thin and is showing her undergarments underneath. Mimi swiftly reaches her bed and pulls the covers over herself.  
"S'alright." Mimi blushes. Tai sets the box on Mimi's table and takes out some security equipment.  
"Just some things I wanted to set up in your room for safety measures. Don't worry nothing...ur...visual..." He adds glancing at Mimi and her nightdress. Just then a loud buzzing sound rings throughout the house.  
"That's the alarm! There's an intruder in the house!" Tai whispers urgently.  
:::::: Welp, there we go...I actually started this fic a few years ago but I never got past the 1st page. I came across it a few days ago while I was clearing out my comp. and I decided to continue it...so please tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading - 


	2. With cream and cookie pieces

Disclaimer-Okie-dokes, me don't own any of the Digimon characters, so don't sue me. Okie?

-------

"That's the alarm! There's an intruder in the house!" Tai whispers urgently. Mimi keeps unusually still considering her active personality. Tai presses his ear against the bedroom door and listens attentively. A clatter of plastic bags and cans sound downstairs and loud urgent footsteps run up the stairs. "Go into the washroom Mimi. And lock the doors and windows inside." Tai says quietly. "I'll be fine." Tai adds when Mimi looks worryingly at him for a moment. Mimi nods and locks herself inside the bathroom without another word.

The pounding footsteps were already at the landing and heading towards Mimi's room. "He knows his way around." Tai murmurs to himself. He puts his hand in on his handgun, which was pocketed on his waist belt. The intruder approaches Mimi's bedroom door and knocks loudly. Tai tightens his grip.

"Mimi!" The intruder calls. "It's me!" Tai keeps his eyes on the door waiting for him to burst in. "It's Matt! I brought some food and stuff for ya. Turn off the alarm!"

"It's Matt's voice!" Mimi hollers from inside the bathroom. She releases herself from the washroom and opens her bedroom door. "Matt! What are you doing here?" Mimi screams on top of the alarm. Tai pulls something out of his pocket and presses a tiny remote. He presses a green button and the alarm ceases.

"I brought you some food. I cleared out your fridge, remember? I thought you might want a midnight snack or at least some milk and cookies. There's also canned tuna fish, ham and soup of all sorts." Matt exclaims rapidly.

"You could've at least called first." Tai mutters under his breath, but loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt glares at Tai intensively.

"How should I have known you'd put all these phony alarm systems all over the house. I've always had access to this house!" Matt practically shouts as he flings the house key around.

"Now really…" Mimi interrupts trying to stop the argument. "Maybe, maybe next time, Matt, you could ring the doorbell. And, and Tai, you'll notify Matt of anything you install around the house." Mimi suggests looking back and forth between the two boys who were glaring at each other. "Do we agree?"

"Agree." Tai says slowly, continuing to glare at Matt. Mat returns the glare but says nothing.

"Matt?" Mimi asks attentively. "Do we agree?"

"Agree." Matt says with finite. He turns to Mimi and ignores Tai. "You want something to eat, Mimi? I brought your favorite!"

"Really? With the puffy cream? And cookie pieces?" Mimi asks excitedly like a little girl.

"With cream and cookie pieces." With a last glare at Tai Matt closes the door behind him steering Mimi down the stairs.

Tai sighs softly and sits at the edge of Mimi's bed. "I thought they said this job'll be easy." He says softly to himself. He looks around the room and finds a spot in the ceiling to stare at. After a long moment of silence, he stands and arranges the equipment from the box and starts setting it up.

------

Mimi wakes up and messages her neck. She had fallen asleep on the kitchen table and her neck was aching all over. A blanket was hanging from her shoulders. "Must've been Matt" Mimi thought as she carefully folds the blanket and swings it on the armrest.

"Morning, Mimi." Tai greets as he enters the kitchen.

"Morning." Mimi greets back. "Where's Matt?" Tai answers without looking up from his breakfast and newspaper. He also places a plate full of toast, eggs and bacon in front of Mimi.

"He left this morning. Said something about organizing the photo shoot. Told me, oh so very kindly, to remind you to be there on time." He adds sarcastically. He looks up from his plate and looks at Mimi. "Go on," He urges. "I didn't poison the eggs." Mimi laughs and picks up her fork. "Although, I'd be careful about the bacon." He adds jokingly.

"Thanks. This is like the first breakfast in months that didn't come out of a can." Mimi says in glee. Tai laughs.

"Well, there's more of where that came from." He glances briefly at his watch and stands up. "You think you'll be done in the next ten minutes?"

"Mmhmm." Mimi muffles with her mouth full, nodding as she swallows.

"Great! I'll call for a driver and maybe if we get there in time, Matt won't try to yank my head off." He says heartily as he exits the kitchen.

After Mimi finishes 'freshening up', in which took longer than 'five minutes max." Tai shoves Mimi into the car and adds loudly.

"Step on it!" The driver nods and quickly zooms out of the driveway. Tai keeps glancing at his watch. Soon, the car came to a complete halt in the middle of the road.

"Looks like a bit o' traffic" The drivers says calmly. "Should be out in a few."

"Minutes!" Tai asks hopefully.

"Hours." Tai groans loudly and slumps into the seat next to Mimi. Tai's cell phone rings after half an hour and Matt's yelling was heard as soon as Tai answers. Tai holds the phone at arms length and Mimi picks up a few words coming from the phone. Words like '_-waiting!_'' '_-late_' could be heard all the way to where Mimi's sitting. After several minutes, Tai passes his phone to Mimi. "Think I heard your name several times, he probably wants to talk to you." Tai sighs in relief. Mimi takes it hesitantly.

"H-hello?" She says quietly.

"Mimi!" Matt greets warmly. "How're you today? D'you like your breakfast?" Mimi forces a polite laugh.

"Erm, Tai made me breakfast this morning."

"Really! What'd you have?"

"Umm, there were eggs, toast and bacon…"

"What about the oatmeal I left you on the kitchen counter!"

"What oatmeal?" Tai sounds at this comment and says.

"That stuff wasn't edible. I fed it to that stray cat that was out on the street." At that moment, traffic started moving along and Mimi quickly says.

"Traffics moving, Matt. We'll be there in a jiffy. Bye!" And she hangs-up before Matt could comment on what Tai just says. "Phew, that was close." Tai and Mimi looks at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

When they arrived at the studio, Matt was already standing at the front door with his hands crossed. Tai gets out and opens the door for Mimi.

"Thanks, Tai" Mimi says as she hops out. Matt crosses the parking lot and glares at Tai.

"Do you know you're so late, the crews packing up for the day. We have to book another appointment tomorrow! I'll have to schedule the studio and make-up artists all over again!"

"Hey! I'm a bodyguard! And strictly speaking a police officer. I'm not here to remind her of her pedicure appointments?" Tai yells back. Mimi laughs nervously.

"S-should we go now? Since there's no photo shoot." The driver gets the point quickly and opens the door for them. Mimi didn't need a verbal invitation, and hurriedly hops inside.

welpz, this chapter has actually been in my computer since July 27th, 2004…it's like 2005 right not haha..and I've done nothing to it. And reading back I shudder to think that I've ever written like that…but since it's been written, I might as well post it…think I'll continue this story soon, but the style will be totally different since it's been over a year now. Think my thoughts have changed much since then…


End file.
